


Wrath of the Fighter

by sammylacutie



Series: Of Orchids and Jade [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A whole lot of angst, Angst, Cause there's going to be smut, F/F, More angst, Smut, Some blood here and there, along with sass, annnnnnd, did I mention smut?, there's some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylacutie/pseuds/sammylacutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the tides of the ocean there are highs and lows. During the course of their relationship Korra and Kuvira reach rock bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath of the Fighter

Stressed? I am not stressed. I know this answer. I've been studying for weeks now for this exam. I know it! 

Korra sat in the middle of her Kinesiology lab staring at a question. She had answered a few question right because the answers were drilled into her head, while other questions were answered by simple guesses because she couldn't remember. 

Her foot began to tap, as she grew restless trying to remember the answer. Teeth bit down on her chapped lip. The faint taste of copper slipped from her bottom lip into her mouth. She ignored the cut as her mind kept jumping around trying to find the right answer. 

Come on you know this, Korra. This is so simple. 

The question asked about the action of vastus lateralis. She stared down at it, hoping the answer would just pop up. Korra grew more and more anxious as she heard the simple tick tock from the clock on the wall. Finally after a few minutes she circled A.

Wait, no! It’s B. No, it’s D. Stick with D...E it is, then. 

The test was covered in eraser markings and the faded out circled answer choices. A quiet sigh escaped her mouth. She guessed the rest of questions, not caring about her grade at this point. When the exam was completed, the junior left her seat and gave the test to her professor, who sat in their chair reading some book about cells. 

Once Korra walked out the door, her hands ran up to her hair and pulled. She knew that she failed the test. There was no doubting it. And when she got the failed exam back, it would put a lot of negative weight on her GPA, and if she didn’t make a 3.0 at the end of the semester, she could lose her scholarship. 

And if I lose my scholarship, I can kiss RCU goodbye. 

Just the thought of leaving made her feel more frustrated. She studied long and hard last night. Read every single page of the chapters assigned. Memorized every single word from the long paragraphs to the small captions underneath the horribly drawn diagrams. But not a single thing stuck with her. 

She made her way down the long hallway when she found a small table in the lounge area. Thankfully no one was around so she could be in peace. Once she sat down her head fell into her hands. 

There was a reason why she flunked her test though. Her mind was occupied replaying what had happened last night. 

*~*

“Hey, I’m going down to Jin Ling’s place. She needed some help on her political science homework.” Kuvira stood in the doorway of their bedroom. She had on the small ankle boot the doctor gave to her a few days after the incident. The boot was a pain, but she could finally walk without the crutches. 

Korra was on their bed, buried in her textbook, and several pages upon pages of notes surrounded her. She looked up, gray bags underneath her eyes, and smiled gently. 

“Okay. Take the elevator. And don’t stand for too long.” Kuvira rolled her eyes and walked up to Korra. The dancer reached down and took Korra’s hand in her own. 

“Alright. But you need to get some sleep. You’ll be fine on the exam tomorrow.” Her eyes shifted towards the coffee on Korra’s nightstand. “And stop with the coffee. You’ll be up all night long.”  
“But I need to remember all this information. I might just have to pull an all-nighter.”  
“At least take a small nap. Some sleep is better than no sleep at all.” 

Kuvira leaned down and captured Korra’s lips. The kiss was simply sweet and gentle. Both girls had their eyes closed, and Korra let out a soft sigh. Seconds passed when Korra pulled away. 

“Well, that was my break. Time to go back to studying.” Kuvira kissed her forehead and let go of her hand.  
“Remember what I said, Korra.” Kuvira grabbed her key and walked out the door. 

For some reason Korra found it weird that Kuvira was bringing a bag with her, but she brushed it off. 

‘She probably just has a few of her textbooks there to help Jin Ling.’ The physical therapy major returned to her studying. 

Thirty minutes passed. Which became an hour. And an hour became two. 

Korra was starting to worry. And with the worried thoughts, she couldn’t focus on studying. She placed her notes down, picked up her phone and sent a text to Kuvira. 

Korra: How’s the studying?  
No response. 

Strange. Kuvira always texted back right away. Luckily she also had Jin Ling’s number, so she sent a quick text to her as well. 

Korra: How’s the studying going with Kuvira? 

After a couple seconds there was a reply. 

Jin Ling: Kuvira? Why would she study with me? 

Korra raised an eyebrow. 

Korra: She mentioned that she would help you study for political science. 

Jin Ling: I don’t have that test for another two weeks. She’s not here if that’s what you’re wondering. 

Korra blinked at her screen. If she wasn’t with Jin Ling, where the hell was Kuvira?

Jin Ling: I just asked Eona if she knew where she was. She mentioned seeing Kuvira in the elevator going up. 

Why would Kuvira go up? They weren’t that close with any of their upstairs neighbors. Besides there wasn’t anything up there anyway besides the roof-

Korra widened her eyes. 

Korra: I think I know where Kuvira might have gone. Thank u! 

Dread rose up inside of her. She hoped she was wrong. Korra grabbed her key and ran out the door and up the stairs. She went up a few flights reaching the eighth floor entrance. 

Korra looked up. The latch to the roof was opened. She bit her lip and climbed up the last flight of stairs. Going through the smallish door, Korra was finally on the roof, and her fears were confirmed. 

There on the roof was Kuvira, boot off and pointe shoes on. Her phone was blasting that same stupid, tragic song from that day in the studio. Korra couldn’t believe it. She was causing more damage to her ankle. 

“K... Kuvira?”

The dancer stopped short in a simple pilé. She turned her head to look at her visitor. 

“Korra? I... I can explain.”  
“Explain? What’s there to explain? You said you were going to help our friend. You lied to me!”  
“I did no such thing-”  
“Like hell you did. You say to me to take care of myself. Take a nap and relax. And then there’s you, being a huge hypocrite, out here dancing with an injured ankle, not taking care of yourself! You’re making your ankle worse!” Korra yelled growing angrier by the second.  
“You...You wouldn’t understand, Korra! I was cooped up in the apartment for days on end. I hardly got outside the complex. I needed the escape. I felt like I was going insane being inside all day long.”  
“How. Dare. You. You fucking think I don’t understand. How dare you think I don’t understand?! Remember last year? When I got knocked out of the ring? How I was too afraid to go back? And then you came over and gave me pep talks. I listened to all of them! I listened as you took care of me. I felt locked up. Hell, I couldn’t even do the most normal things because of injuries. I was isolated. I was alone. I went close to being mad. But you know what? I remembered our small talks and I knew deep down that you would understand me. I did what you suggested in the end, and I eventually got back into the ring. And now here we are with you in the same position as me, but blatantly ignoring both the doctor’s orders and my care for you! So yes, I know how it feels. And news flash Kuvira, being in a relationship depends on honesty and trust.” Kuvira gritted her teeth.  
“Well I guess that’s something your previous relationships lacked.” Korra was taken back. Kuvira widened her eyes and clamped her hand over her mouth, shocked that she said those words.

Korra stood there, her fists curling into her hands, the nails breaking the dry skin.  
“I can’t talk to you right now.” She turned her back.  
“Wait! Korra I-” Korra raised an arm up, stopping Kuvira.  
“I really do not want to deal with you. Leave me alone.” With that Korra went back inside and left the dancer by herself. 

Storming downstairs, Korra reached their apartment and threw the door open and slammed it shut. The sound echoed down the hall, making some of her neighbors jump from the sudden noise. 

Entering their bedroom, Korra gathered up all her study materials and went to the couch. She laid out all her notes and labs, along with her textbook on the coffee table. She took a sip of her coffee, then two, then three. Before she realized it, she poured herself a new cup and then another and another. 

Words about body parts and cells surrounded her, but not once could she focus. Her mind kept thinking of Kuvira falling down. Of their fight. Picturing Kuvira not accomplishing her goal. But Korra remembered all the harsh words Kuvira threw at her. She couldn’t believe she actually said those things. Her hands went up to her hair and pulled at the roots. 

It also didn't help that Korra was literally shaking with caffeine, making studying even harder. 

The clock read 3:20 in the red numbers. Korra knew Kuvira would come back soon, so she grabbed a blanket and turned her body inward facing the couch. She wanted nothing to do with Kuvira for the rest of the night. 

A few minutes later the door opened and closed. Footsteps echoed around the room. They approached the couch but stopped. Korra shut her eyes tight and relaxed her breathing. 

Kuvira lowered her eyes and made her way to their bedroom. Once the door was shut Korra leaned up and went right back to studying. 

*~*

Her fingers tapped along the surface of the table. Of course this wasn’t their first fight. They had arguments and fights in the past. But never were they as bad as last night. Korra knew one thing. And that was she didn’t want to go home. At least, not yet. She didn't have any more classes for the day, but she still wanted to avoid the apartment at all costs for the time being. 

As she sat there, a sudden ding went off in her pocket. Korra reached in and took her phone out. On the screen was a text from Bolin. Interested in what he had to say, Korra opened the text. 

Bolin: Hey Korra!!! Mako and I will be at the gym today and we were wondering if you want to tag along? Mako mentioned you had a huge test earlier today. Maybe you should come and celebrate by kicking ass with your favorite person ;D 

She rolled her eyes playfully. Bolin could always take her mind off things. He was one of the best friends Korra could ask for. She typed her reply. 

Korra: Unfortunately I’m pretty sure I failed my test. T.T But I’ll still go. I need to blow off some steam anyway. 

Bolin: Awe that stinks D’: But yay! I can’t wait to see you!!! We're at the gym now. We’ll be here for a while so come over whenever you want to!!

Her gaze looked over to the black clock on the wall. The hands read 2:30.

Korra: I’ll come now. See ya in a bit. 

Korra placed her phone back into her pocket and stood up. Thankfully in her backpack she had an extra pair of clothes to change into. She always brought an emergency pair just in case she unexpectedly wanted to go the gym or for a run. 

The science building was close by the gym, so the walk was quite short. Korra took a deep breath. 

This is what I need. Just blow off some steam and I'll be okay. 

Entering the gym, Korra felt a bit better. She spent a lot of time here over the past couple years. This place and her shared a lot of history. Quickly she went downstairs to the girl's locker room. Fishing out her clothes from her bag, a sudden piece of paper fell out. Confused by the folded paper, Korra leaned down and picked it up. 

The fold was perfect. Extremely perfect in the crease. There was only one person who would make perfect folded pieces of paper. 

Because every damn thing had to be perfect for her. 

Not even bothering to read it she crumpled up the note and threw into her bag. She undressed and put on her gym clothes. A black tank top with a fire ferret (the school's mascot) with navy blue shorts. 

The note made her feel angry once again. 

If she wanted to talk to me she should've spoken up this morning! I would have listened. 

Korra was in denial at this point, because she left very early this morning so she wouldn't have to deal with her and Kuvira talking. 

She pulled her cropped brown hair into a small ponytail. She didn't want to think about Kuvira at all. 

The girl made her way through the doors of the locker room to the practice room. The practice room was huge. There was a medium-sized ring for fights in the center. Off to the side of the ring were kickboxing materials. The left side of the room was for weight training. On the right side there was a small indoor track. 

The room was loud and crowded. The Mixed Martial Arts Club was a big part of campus life. A decent percentage of the student body was a part of the club. 

Currently in the ring were two guys. Korra easily recognized one of them as Mako. He was tall and lengthy but had a strong build. Mako was a very special person to Korra. He was her first everything. First kiss, first boyfriend, first relationship, etc. The two broke up towards the end of her freshman year (his sophomore year). Their relationship was going haywire and both thought they should just be friends. It was hard for them but they eventually moved on. The next year Korra started to fool around with Asami, which later turned into a relationship that ended after spring break. Korra loved Asami, but she realized she didn't love Asami like Asami loved her. Again it was a hard breakup, but both girls wanted to stay friends so they did. However, unlike Mako, Asami hasn't exactly moved on yet.

Mako swung his fist into his opponent's cheek, and the guy spun and fell to the ground. The crowd surrounding the ring cheered. Mako lowered his arm and helped his opponent up and shook his hand before exiting the ring. 

He made his way to Bolin, who was on a bench stretching, when Korra came by. Both boys turned their heads to look at their friend. Mako could tell something was off. Usually Korra had this bright aura around her, but today she just looked pissed off. 

She crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Good fight against Monnie."  
"Thanks. Everything alright?"  
"Just fine." Mako sighed mentally. Yup. She was pissed.  
“I’m going into the ring.” Korra made her way past the brothers.  
“Don’t do anything reckless!” Mako called out from behind her. She just raised an arm in the air showing him that she had it under control. 

She made her way into the arena. The ring was in the shape of regular boxing ring. She walked around doing a few stretches when someone else came into the arena with her. 

The girl was Nao. Her wavy brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She wore a dark green tank top with black shorts. A smirk appeared on her face as she faced Korra. The two haven’t fought each other yet but from what Korra knew they both had a similar winning record so she would be a tough opponent. 

The referee stood in the middle. The girls took their stances. 

3...  
2...  
...1

DING

The referee dropped his hand and the battle began. Instantly Korra swung her arm but was easily blocked. She growled in annoyance. Her eyes burned with rage and went for another strike. Again it was blocked. Over and over again. She tried to fight. But again and again it was blocked. Korra was never this sloppy. She was an amazing fighter. When she fought people dropped their jaws and stared in awe. But as the audience watched the fight progress, everyone seemed to notice that something was off in her style. 

At one point Korra got a penalty for grabbing Nao’s hair. She glared at the referee but the fight continued after his call. The two girls circled around each other waiting for the other to make a move. Korra got a few punches in, but not as many as she hoped for. The round was almost done as the timer counted downward. It was now or never. In one swift movement Nao took down Korra. She grabbed a hold of her and threw herself on top of her. Korra fell to the ground trying to fight back. Nao’s hands punched her in face while Korra’s hand punched Nao in the ribs. The two were at it until the referee came and pushed them apart.

The two girls stood next to each other. Blood dripped down Korra’s face. Her lip was cut, she had a swollen eye, and she felt sore all over. Her hands were gripped tightly in themselves as they waited for the winner to be named. After a few more seconds the referee pointed to Nao. Nao smiled triumphantly. Korra on the other hand was far from being labeled as the loser. As Nao went to exit the ring, something overtook Korra. She didn’t question what she did, she just did it. 

It was all a blur. One second Korra was standing next to the referee, the next people were grabbing her, pulling her out of the ring. She screamed as she tried to fight back. The feeling of familiar arms wrapped around her dragging her away as Nao lay on the floor of the arena soaking in her blood.

Seconds after her fight, Korra was thrown into the locker room. When the person let her go she turned around and glared. He glared back. The two didn’t say anything at first. An uncomfortable silence sat in between them. Mako was the first to speak. 

“What the hell were you thinking?”  
“I wasn’t.”  
“Clearly. Korra, what the fuck was that? You lost. And that’s your reaction? You’ve lost so many times it shouldn’t bother you by now! You could have killed her, Korra. She could press charges, you know. Are you happy you made her face all bloody? Do you feel better now?”  
“Shut up, Mako! JUST SHUT UP.” Korra’s hand swung into a locker. Over and over she swung. The sound echoed as her hand began to gush with blood. Mako hurried over and grabbed her hand and pushed her against the lockers. Her mind thought of the worst things to say to him, but when her eyes met his, the blur went away.

Mako’s hands gripped each of her wrists. Her head hung low. She felt weak. She felt awful. Who was she kidding? She was awful. She did this to herself.

Once he was certain she cooled down, he gently let go of her wrists. Korra slid down to the ground with her hands in her hair. Mako kneeled next to her. Very softly, he placed a hand on her back. A second later, maybe two, Korra looked back up. Her eyes were pink and puffy. Her cheek was swollen. There was dried blood on her lip.  
“Kuvira and I had fight last night.” He kept his mouth shut. He knew there was more to the story.  
“She left to go help one of our friends but it turned out she never showed up. Sooner or later I figured out that Kuvira went up to the roof. So I went after her. When I got outside my assumption was confirmed. There she was, dancing. I was so mad. Why would she do this? She needed to heal. Of course, she spotted me and tried to explain. But knowing me I didn’t let her. I told her she was making her injury worse. She said I wouldn’t know how it felt to be locked up. Yet I do know that feeling. When I got knocked out last spring, the after effects were horrible. I couldn’t talk, walk, think. I was trapped. And to hear those words come from Kuvira, when she was the one of the few people who helped me through my recovery…” Korra took a deep breath trying to calm herself. “It was like a stab in the back. I told her how I felt about what she said. I mentioned it took trust and honesty to make a relationship work. And she blatantly pointed out that my previous relationships lacked those traits…” A tear slipped out from one of her dim, blue eyes. 

It was a lot to take in. Mako bit his lip trying to find the right words. When he and Korra were together they had fought constantly. Some of their fights were just stupid bickering, but others were full-fledged fights. This kind of fights that could lead to a break up (as it did for him and Korra). He wanted his best friend to be happy. She was off the charts when she was with Kuvira. The two fit well together. They balanced each other out. Mako brought his arm around Korra and pulled her into his embrace. He stroked her back and lightly kissed her sweaty head. He smiled softly. 

“Hey. Hey look at me...It’s not the end of your relationship with her. You were right. Relationships do depend on honesty and trust. But communication is a major part too. You should go talk to her. Stop avoiding her. You’re only making the situation worse.”

He felt her nod her head. There was only so much he could do. The two eventually got up. She made her way to her locker and took out her belongings. 

“I’ll drive you home, alright?” Korra smiled weakly.  
“Thank you.” 

Korra gathered up her stuff and walked out of the locker room. She went up to the gym lobby and waited for her friends. As she waited her mind went to the note. What did it say? Was it a letter? Knowing Kuvira it could be exactly that. Or maybe it was her telling she was going on her word. She was going to choose dance over Korra. It was ridiculous but all these guesses kept Korra growing more anxious. She could just look at the note but she wanted to talk to Kuvira. She needed to. Korra was so deep into her thoughts didn’t even notice Mako and Bolin crossing her path until Bolin tapped her shoulder. She snapped out of her zone and walked with them to Mako’s car. 

“So good news. Nao isn’t pressing charges. But...you’re suspended...For a month.” Her jaw dropped.  
“A month? A fucking month?!”  
“Korra, there’s no use in getting mad. What’s done is done. I mean you didn’t honestly think you’d walk away with no punishment right?”  
“No I knew I was getting one. But a month? This club is my world. I can’t just not go to it for a month!”  
“Hey, what if you went to the dance studio with Kuvira during those weeks? That would be fine!”

Korra slouched in her seat not replying to Bolin’s suggestion. 

Mako looked up in the rear view mirror and caught his brother’s eye. He shook his head ever so slightly. Bolin got the point and backed off. 

The rest of the drive was silent. The three arrived at the apartment complex. Right when Korra was exiting the car Mako grabbed her hand. 

“Remember. Communication.” Her nostrils flared and she bit her lip. But she nodded her head and waved a goodbye to the two when she got out. The car drove off into the distance. Korra looked up at the building. 

Now or never I guess.

Five minutes rolled by and Korra approached her own door. This was it. Her hand twisted the knob and the walked inside. 

Korra didn’t know what to expect. But as she walked in everything was...the exactly same as she left it. No messes. No turned over furniture. She dropped her bag onto the floor. But as she turned her head she saw her. The first thing she noticed was that her hair was down. Kuvira rarely had it down. When her hair was down she seemed weaker. She seemed fragile. There were heavy bags glued underneath her green eyes. Her normally warm skin looked pale. 

Their eyes met for a second. But Korra turned her back and went to grab a glass of water. When she reappeared she stood next to the counter to give her and Kuvira space. Both didn’t know what to say. Or even how to start the conversation. The silence sat in between them for a decent time. Kuvira took a deep breath before speaking. 

“You look like shit.” Kuvira stated.  
“Something we have in common.” Korra placed her glass on the counter. 

Kuvira tapped the table before speaking again.  
“Korra... look… I… I’m an idiot-”  
“Yeah, I know.” Kuvira wasn’t taken back in the slightest.  
“I’m... I am so sorry. I hurt your feelings. I said shitty things.”  
“You did. You hurt me. And the worse part is that your words stuck with me. The entire day they’ve been haunting my mind.”  
“Korra. I know I can’t take them back, but-”  
“But what? There’s nothing you can do, Kuvira. You can’t take the words back. You can’t undo last night.” She took a small breath.

“You had all forms of communication and yet I get a fucking little note? Not a call. Not even a text?” Kuvira widened her eyes.  
“You… You didn’t read the note-”  
“Why the hell would I want to read it? If you wanted to talk you should have spoken up!” Kuvira looked up and glared.  
“Well that’s a first for you, not being all nosy and curious.” Korra rolled her eyes.  
“I have had a shitty day, Kuvira. And I really don’t want hear that you’re upset over me not reading your long ass apology letter.” Korra took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I failed my exam. I lost a round. I beat up the girl I faced. I got suspended from the club. I had the shittiest day. All because of you.” Kuvira shook her head.  
“I didn’t make you do any of those things. And you know that. You did that. You made those actions. I had nothing to do with you failing and being a shitty person.”  
“OH. So now I’m the shitty person? And you’re miss perfect.”  
“I never said I wasn’t a shitty person.”  
“But you don’t deny the perfect title I see.”  
“You know what, Korra? You can shut the fuck up.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said you could shut the fuck up.” Korra felt herself shake.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I’m being fucking honest.”  
“What you’re being is a brat. Blaming your shitty day on me? Because I said something I shouldn’t have?”  
“I blamed my shitty day on you because I FUCKING CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. YOU HURT ME KUVIRA. YOUR WORDS FUCKING HURT. ARE YOU HAPPY YOU MADE ME UPSET? DO YOU FEEL LIKE YOU ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING TODAY?” By this time tears were welling up in blue eyes. 

“How could you say that? To see you in pain is not even close to making me happy. I fucked up, Korra. I FUCKED UP. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? WHAT ELSE I CAN FUCKING DO?!” Both girls were now standing a few feet apart.

The two didn’t know how long their fight lasted. One second Korra was yelling at Kuvira again and the next their lips were upon each other’s. Their kisses were opened with their tongues fighting. They tasted the anger and hurt the other felt. Korra gripped Kuvira’s waist in her hands. She pressed into the skin knowing it would bruise later. Kuvira trailed her hands to Korra’s shoulders. Instantly, Kuvira roughly pushed Korra back until her back smacked up against a wall. She groaned but pulled Kuvira back into their heated kisses. 

Korra wedged a knee in between Kuvira’s legs as Kuvira caught her bottom lip and pulled on it harshly. Korra winced slightly while her left hand traveled underneath Kuvira’s skirt. Their kisses got more and more intense as seconds went by. But as fast as it happened, it ended hastily. Kuvira yanked herself away gasping for breath. Her eyes surfaced with tears. Caught off guard, Korra went up to her. Her rough hands wiped away some stranded tears. 

“I... I’m the shitty person, Korra. I fucked up. I’m sorry. And there’s nothing I can’t do.” Kuvira felt like she was being ripped in half. Her mind had come to the conclusion that Korra wouldn’t want to be with her any longer. And once again Kuvira would be alone.

“I feel awful that I hurt you. I went behind your back. I said the most awful things to you. I even wrote a fucking note because I was too ashamed to face you. I- I understand if you don’t want-,” Kuvira gestured to them both, “our relationship to continue.” 

Korra widened her eyes. She tilted Kuvira’s head so that they were staring at one another. She brought her lips to her face and placed small kisses all over. Kuvira was taken back as a few tears slipped. Korra kissed all of her tears away. She leaned forehead against hers. 

“Never.” Kuvira bit her lip as Korra continued.  
“Never do I want this- us -to end. I love you, Kuvira. I’m sorry that I blamed you for my actions. I was paranoid last night when I saw you dancing. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself again. You shouldn't have to go through that pain again." 

"And you shouldn't have to go through pain that was caused by me. If I could, I would take it back. I wouldn't sneak out. I would stay with you and help you study." Korra kissed her forehead.  
"There's no use in dwelling in the past, Kuvira. It happened. It's over. All we can do now is move along. Relationships aren't easy; you and I both know that. But if we stick together, if we communicate and trust each other and say what's on our minds I think we'll be okay in the long run." 

“And I’m sorry that I insulted your apology letter.” Kuvira knew she was trying to make her laugh but she shook her head.  
“It wasn’t a letter... It was a memory.” Korra looked up at her in confusion.  
“It was just a little something to try to make you feel better. But it doesn’t matter now. We’re talking now.”  
Their foreheads touched when their hands found each other and entwined together. Both girls shut their eyes as they lips met. These kisses were soft and careful. They took their time enjoying the moment. 

Korra pulled away first. Her face was flushed and her lips a bit swollen. A small smile appeared on her face and led Kuvira to their bedroom. 

Lips met again. Clothes were thrown off. Kuvira pushed her girlfriend down onto their bed. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Korra's waist. Korra sat up and reached behind her back to undo her bra. It was thrown somewhere across the room. Her breasts hung out as Kuvira gently began to tease them. She took a nipple in between her fingers and played with it. She smirked when a groan left Korra's lips. She pulled away from their kiss and traveled down taking the other nipple into her mouth. Korra bit her lip as Kuvira continued to play with her chest. Letting go of her breasts, Kuvira moved downward along her body placing kisses down her torso. With each kiss she mumbled 'I'm sorry' so quietly Korra barely heard it.

Her lips stopped right at Korra's shorts. Kuvira pulled them down along with her underwear. She tossed them and brought her hand up to Korra's core. Gently her hand began to rub against her clit. Korra sighed in pleasure. She laid her back down with her fists curled into the sheets. Kuvira's fingers entered Korra’s moist center. The brown girl let out a gasp as she felt Kuvira hit the right spot. Her thumb circled and rubbed around the sensitive bud. Korra bucked her hips against Kuvira's hand. Kuvira leaned down and captured Korra's lips. Their kisses growing more heated with each second that passed. Korra pulled away gasping. 

"I'm cumming. Oh spirits. 'Vira-" Kuvira carried on slamming her hand into Korra's pussy. Whimpers and cries of pleasure erupted from her. She never backed down from being vocal during sex. Her back arched while her hips grinded against Kuvira's hand until she came down from her high. 

Kuvira retracted her hand. Her fingers were coated with Korra's cum. She brought her hand to her lips and sucked Korra's juices off them. Watching her do this was making Korra even more turned on. She leaned up once she recovered and smashed her lips against Kuvira's. 

Korra moaned into her mouth. The taste of her and Kuvira mixed together was divine. Their tongues wrestled as Korra suddenly flipped them over so she was on top. 

"You have too many clothes on, 'Vira." Korra puffed out a breath.  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Kuvira wore a tiny smirk. Oh, Korra was going wipe that smirk off. 

Kuvira had her shirt off was but still wore her bra and skirt. Korra leaned down and captured her lips. As they kissed Korra snuck a hand behind Kuvira’s back and undid her bra. She retrieved her hand and slid the straps down her forearms until she could remove undergarment. Kuvira shivered when she felt the cool air surround her bare chest. Korra bent her head down and took one of Kuvira’s breasts into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the nipple and ever so slightly she nipped the skin. Kuvira bit her lip as tried to stop the noise escaping from her mouth. Korra noticed her refusal to make any sound. 

She won’t be staying quiet for long.

Her mouth released her nipple and slid down her body to settle in between her legs. Korra tore off her remaining clothes before she stuck a finger into her core. Kuvira arched her back as she felt Korra teasing her. 

She brought her index finger in and out slowly causing Kuvira to let out a muffled whine. Her center grew more wet and warm.  
“K-Korra. Stop being a tease.” She only smirked and pulled out her finger. A quiet whimper escaped her lips.  
“That’s not what I fucking meant. Please, Korra. Just-” Korra leaned over so that her head was next to hers. She caught her earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it. Kuvira bit back another whine. Korra let go and her hot breath huffed into her ear.  
“What do you want, ‘Vira? Tell me. Tell me and I’ll do it.” Kuvira’s face turned pink.  
“Fuck me, Korra. I need you. Please.” A coy smiled played across her lips and pulled back. 

Without any warning Korra’s hand dipped back to her core, and instantly thrusted two fingers into Kuvira. Korra placed open mouth kisses all along her body as she made her way to where she was before. Her thumb rubbed up against her clit. Kuvira tried her best to keep her noise down. Korra placed her free hand onto one of Kuvira’s inner thighs pushing against it to grant her more access. She licked her lips and brought her mouth down. 

Her lips sucked on Kuvira’s sensitive nub. She heard Kuvira’s cries became louder. Hands threaded into her cropped hair pushing her face closer to her own core. A smirk played on her lips as Korra continued. Kuvira’s legs began to close up as she approached her climax. Her thighs squeezed Korra’s head as her hips bucked. Korra groaned causing a vibration against Kuvira’s clit. Her hands yanked on Korra’s hair. 

“Korra! I’m cumming- I’m cumming-” With the one hand still on her thigh, Korra pushed against it to spread her legs apart. Her fingers jammed hard and fast as she tongue and teeth played with clit. Within seconds Kuvira released herself. Korra pulled her lips away from the clit and began sucking up the spilt cum. Going down on Kuvira was one of Korra’s favorite things to do to her. Kuvira’s taste was beyond marvelous. Korra could never get enough of it. But before she could finish Kuvira pulled her head up. 

Their lips smashed against one another’s. Kuvira moaned into Korra’s mouth. Korra gently straddled Kuvira’s waist as the two continued kissing. Kuvira pulled away taking a deep breath. Her face was flushed with a pink tone, and sweat was building up in her hair. The fighter smoothly laid her head on her girlfriend’s valley between her breasts. She kissed the skin softly. Kuvira wrapped her arms around Korra. Her fingers danced across her dark skin. 

It may have been a minute or an hour; there was no telling. Korra leaned up and looked into Kuvira’s eyes. Bright blue starred at healthy green. Hands held each other. 

“I forgive you.” 

Kuvira’s heart swelled. Korra kissed her cheek. 

“Thank you.” 

Kuvira pulled her into a hug and wrapped the blanket around them both. Korra chuckled and found herself pleasantly warm. She slipped off Kuvira and lay next to her. Kuvira turned so that her back was towards Korra. Korra smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Kuvira, spooning her. 

In her bag, a crumpled note laid among her things. 

The waves push and pull  
Metal shines in the sunlight  
You’re my other half

\- Kuvira

**Author's Note:**

> After weeks of writing I've finally finished the second part! I'm excited for you guys to read it! This was quite the emotional roller coaster to write. Before I go on I just want to thank Hiba (GrandmaMako on tubmlr) for helping with the story so far. I really could have not done it without her (luv u gurl). The series also has title now. The official name will be called "Of Orchids and Jade". Before you ask I researched a few things and I found out that orchids symbolize love, strength, and beauty while jade is symbolic to emotional balancer. All of those traits describe Korra's and Kuvira's relationship. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Feedback is always appreciated~


End file.
